Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{11}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 11}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{209}{12}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{5}{12}$